


[Podfic] A Diversion

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a podfic of grey_bard's fic</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Admiral Naismith and Captain Bel Thorne have some time on their hands, a mission, and more sense than their employers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Diversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258226) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



**Length:**  14 min   


**Download Link at the**  [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/diversion) (mp3)


End file.
